millionairefandomcom-20200216-history
Small-loss top prize and penultimate prize losers
On Who Wants to Be a Millionaire?, a small-loss top prize or penultimate prize loser (can also be called a non-epic failure top prize or penultimate prize loser) is a Top Prize Loser or Penultimate Prize Loser who loses a relatively small amount of prize money compared to other top prize and penultimate prize losers, either due to using a Jump the Question lifeline on the Shuffle format, or setting the second safety net higher than normal on an adjustable high-risk format. A top prize or penultimate prize loss does not count as an unsuccessful epic failure unless all three of the following criteria are met: *The contestant loses a massive amount of prize money (usually 468,000 units of the local currency, assuming that the second safety net is fixed at question 10 in a traditional format, or is set there in an adjustable high-risk format) *The contestant loses a high percentage of prize money (at least 70% of their prize money must be lost in order to qualify as an unsuccessful epic failure; assuming that the second milestone is fixed at question 10, or is set there in an adjustable high-risk format, and that the Money Tree uses the classic UK amounts, contestants who flunk out on the penultimate question would lose roughly 87% of their winnings, and if they flunk out on the final question, they would lose roughly 93% of their winnings). (Note: Percentages are rounded down to the nearest whole number, without going over.) *The contestant leaves with a relatively tiny consolation prize, or worse, in some cases, no consolation prize at all. Anton Vernitsky and Anatoly Lazarev and Yelena Proklova and Larisa Rubalskaya Anton Vernitsky and Anatoly Lazarev & Yelena Proklova and Larisa Rubalskaya reached to the penultimate question but answered it wrong. However, they only lost 400,000 rubles (or an exactly 50% loss in winnings) rather than losing 700,000 rubles (or a roughly 87.5% loss in winnings), as their milestone was set at 400,000 rubles. So they lost 400,000 rubles, or exactly half of their winnings. Josina Reaves Josina Reaves, who played the Shuffle Format, managed to save both of her Jump the Question lifelines until the second round. She then gambled bravely on the $100,000 question, before using both of her Jump the Question lifelines to skip the $250,000 and $500,000 questions, in order to go straight to the $1 million question. As a result, on her $1 million question, she only faced a $75,000 loss if she got the question wrong, against a $900,000 gain if she got it right. Ultimately, she got it wrong and lost $75,000, and wound up winning $25,000. Andrey Urgant and Anna Banshchikova and Vladimir Gomelsky and Dmitry Borisov Andrey Urgant and Anna Banshchikova and Vladimir Gomelsky and Dmitry Borisov also reached to the penultimate question but answered it wrong. However, they only lost 400,000 rubles (or an exactly 50% loss in winnings) rather than losing 700,000 rubles (or a roughly 87.5% loss in winnings), as their milestone was set at 400,000 rubles. So they lost 400,000 rubles, or exactly half of their winnings. Eleanor Ayres Eleanor Ayres, who played the adjustable high-risk format, set her second adjustable safety net at £125,000, two levels higher than the traditionally normal milestone of £32,000. As a result, on her £500,000 question, she only faced a £125,000 loss (or an exactly 50% loss in winnings), as opposed to a £218,000 loss (or a roughly 87% loss in winnings), had the second milestone been fixed at £32,000, if she got the question wrong. Ultimately, after Asking the Audience and going with the majority, she got it wrong and lost £125,000, or exactly half of her winnings. Irina Pegova and Yuliya Aug Irina Pegova and Yuliya Aug also reached to the penultimate question but answered it wrong. However, they only lost 400,000 rubles (or an exactly 50% loss in winnings) rather than losing 700,000 rubles (or a roughly 87.5% loss in winnings), as their milestone was set at 400,000 rubles. So they lost 400,000 rubles, or exactly half of their winnings. Category:Final question fail Category:Small-loss top prize losers Category:Penultimate question fail Category:Small-loss penultimate prize losers